Le chant de la sirène
by Odaliae
Summary: Les mouettes riaient au-dessus de lui, et elles se moquaient de sa misère. Il n'était qu'un pauvre être humain, sans aile, qui ne pouvait pas voler. Et Kankri les écoutait rire, en aspirant à la liberté. Jusqu'à entendre, au loin, le chant de la sirène. Humanstuck. Sorte d'UA où Cronus est une sirène, aussi.


Eeeeet un autre CroKri que je suis désolée promis un jour j'arrêterais mais là je ne peux pas. Et puis j'écris ce que je veux c'est moi que je décide.  
Hm. Bref. Ceci partait donc pour être du sadstuck. Mais j'ai légèrement échoué. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime tout de même le rendu. Il est plus poétique, et j'aime travailler sur les images. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !

Trigger Warning : Un personnage meurt. Mais pas violemment.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Elle se moquaient de lui.

Les mouettes, là, au-dessus de sa tête, riaient si fort. Le vent passait entre leurs plumes blanches et grises et elles pouvaient contempler le monde et sa misère, pour ne poser sur lui qu'une patte palmée et royale, une patte arrogante, une patte heureuse. La patte de celles qui dirigent la Terre en riant du sort de ces foules qui s'agitent sur son bitume crevassé, érodé par le soleil et les pas d'hommes qui ne savent pas où se rendre.

Et les mouettes, souveraines, se moquaient.

Et Dieu qu'elles auraient eu tort de se priver. Quand on a le pouvoir d'échapper à tout contrôle, de quitter le sol et la pauvreté d'un simple battement d'aile, de dominer le monde qui tourne à reculons, on peut rire. On peut rire.

Rien ne les retenaient de clamer leur liberté.

Et leurs cris, si stridents, fendaient l'air comme des lames venues déchirer la toile du ciel pour faire tomber l'univers. Mais le ciel était encore bien trop loin pour leurs becs acerbes. Alors elles riaient. Et si elles n'avaient pas encore chamboulé l'univers, fait tomber les planètes comme des billes de verre, leurs cris glissaient dans l'âme de Kankri comme le ciseau fend la soie.

C'était net, propre, et lancinant.

Le vent qui les portait si haut dans le ciel, à frôler le soleil et la voûte des astres, maintenait Kankri sur terre, entre les vagues et les dunes de paille sèche. Le sable fouettait ses joues, et la mer grondait à ses pieds. Peut-être se fâchait-elle contre ses filles, ses détestables filles, moqueuses et enviables. Ses filles qui, libres, pouvaient rire des hommes sans craindre leur colère.

L'écume moussait sur le sable mouillé, dans un crépitement qui rappelait les dernières flammes d'un feu mourant. Mais il n'y avait aucun feu sur cette plage, et malgré son pull, Kankri avait froid. Il n'y avait que les nuages gris qui menaçaient de s'écrouler, la mer qui venait gésir sur les rochers et les mouettes qui ricanaient, toujours.

Et lui.

Lui, seul, que le vent traversait et soulevait comme un sac plastique qu'on a abandonné. Et la mer qui remontait, qui touchait ses pieds, maternelle, rassurante. Mais la mer était fade, la mer était trouble. Et Kankri n'y trouva aucun réconfort.  
Il voudrait la voir sous le soleil couchant, quand l'astre plonge dans ses reflets brillants pour se reposer. Il voudrait voyager, posséder son navire, et trancher les eaux de sa proue. Il voudrait se fondre dans le plancher d'une embarcation solide, être la voile que le vent gonfle, être le mat qui cueille la chaleur du soleil et la lumière de la lune. Et arrivé là-haut, il voudrait quitter son corps et devenir une mouette. Pour disparaître d'une simple impulsion, pour être libre, pour enfin, enfin vivre.

Mais son corps était lourd, et il ne se craquèlerait jamais comme l'œuf se brise pour donner vie à l'oiseau. Son cœur était une prison de fer, et ce volatile qui s'était épanoui dans son ventre mourait désormais. Il n'était pas assez fort pour briser sa coquille. Ses plumes tombaient et il ne chantait plus. Les mouettes là-haut pouvaient-elles sentir sa douleur ? Comprenaient-elles ce drame qui se jouait en lui, cette tragédie ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elles riaient si fort ce soir.

La mer se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et Kankri puisa dans ses maigres forces pour se relever. Il recula, recula, et le vent le balança comme un roseau. Il aurait pu se briser. Tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui était déjà rongé par la rouille. Lorsqu'il avançait, son âme grinçait. Elle était si vieille, si abîmée ! Si fatiguée. Ce n'était plus qu'une vieille mécanique déréglée, aux rouages encrassés et oxydés. Pour avoir trop souvent bu la tasse quand il essayait de nager, il avait détruit ses engrenages. Et désormais, plus rien ne fonctionnait. Et Kankri restait coincé entre deux sentiments incertains, entre deux temps, deux espaces. Mais il n'appartenait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il se trouvait dans un couloir, un couloir qui ne connaissait pas de fin. Et Kankri ne savait plus s'il devait s'arrêter ou continuer d'avancer.

Le vent avait fini par avoir raison de lui : il était tombé. Les bras en croix, la joue contre le sable, il fixait la limite perméable entre la mer et le ciel. Il faisait si sombre qu'il peinait à dire si l'eau et l'infini n'était pas un seul élément. La fin de toutes choses. La bout de la Terre, la dernière frontière du monde qui s'arrêtait là. Comme s'ils étaient piégés dans une immense goutte d'eau suspendue par un fil d'argent qu'une femme tient entre ses doigts. Qu'elle peut lâcher à tout instant. Et si elle le faisait ? Alors le monde tomberait, tomberait, jusqu'à toucher le carrelage aux pieds de cette femme, et tout s'arrêterait. Il n'y aurait plus ni le ciel ni la mer, ni le vent ni le sable, ni Kankri ni rouages. Et les mouettes, enfin, se tairaient.

Mais rien ne venait mettre fin au chant des mouettes, et Kankri souffrait. Souffrait de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre, de ne pas pouvoir les tuer.

Tuer pour ne plus jalouser. Tuer pour que leurs corps stupides d'oiseaux tombassent sur le sable dans un bruit mat, et que le sang salît leurs belles plumes blanches qui ont si souvent salué l'immensité des astres. Les mouettes avaient vu le monde, sous toutes ses coutures et avaient pu contempler chacune de ses imperfections.

Les mouettes savaient tout et Kankri ne connaissait rien.

Il n'avait rien vécu, rien ressenti et son corps, comme un fruit qu'on laisse trop longtemps dans l'arbre, avait flétri. Et il s'ébranlait à peine lorsque le sang pulsait en son sein. Il ignorait l'exaltation, la passion. Il avait peut-être eu un jour le désir de les connaître. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et il ne restait de ses souhaits qu'un squelette poussiéreux. Mais il y avait toutefois une unique chose au monde que Kankri savait.

Le chant de la liberté ressemblait aux rires des mouettes.

Et lui se trouvait enchaîné au sol, par des liens que la nature lui avait donné en le faisant humain. Des liens qu'il traînait partout avec lui, et qui le maintenait prisonnier, esclave de la terre et de son humanité. Des liens qui, jour après jour, asphyxiait un peu plus l'oiseau qui un jour avait tournoyé dans son ventre. Mais cet oiseau ne volait plus depuis longtemps, et Kankri pouvait sentir sa douleur à travers son corps. Il voudrait le prendre dans ses mains pour l'apaiser, pour qu'il cessât de s'épuiser à tenter de s'échapper de sa cellule. Mais l'oiseau ne se calmerait jamais, et Kankri le savait. Il se briserait les ailes. Et alors l'oiseau crierait de ne plus jamais pouvoir voler.

Et c'était peut-être pour cela que les mouettes, loin au-dessus de lui, riaient.

Kankri plongea ses doigts sous le sable, et les grains glissèrent contre sa peau. Ils la griffaient. Il aurait aimé se dissoudre sur place, devenir cendres parmi les restes de pierres que le temps avait fatiguées. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, et les secondes continuaient de détruire le monde. Elles le détruiraient, lui aussi. Mais lentement, si lentement, qu'il souffrirait un peu chaque jour. Et Kankri était las de ces rouages qui, dans son corps, ne tournaient plus sans geindre de douleur. Il était las de cette âme de ferraille qui accueillait en son sein un oiseau blessé et de ce corps qui ne pouvait quitter terre.

Et alors qu'il s'embourbait dans cette lassitude, il entendit une voix. Elle fut ténue d'abord, avant de s'affermir, de s'imposer, de devenir si puissante qu'elle fit taire les mouettes.

Ou peut-être criaient-elles encore et Kankri ne les entendait plus.  
Cette voix venait de l'océan. Elle était douce, mélodieuse, grave aussi. Elle n'était pas brutale, et pourtant, elle emplissait tout, dépassait les dunes dans son dos et brisait la frontière entre le ciel et la mer. Cette voix était belle et cette voix chantait.

L'âme apaisée, la mécanique silencieuse, Kankri se redressa. Même l'oiseau avait cessé de se débattre et tendait la tête en direction du son. Debout, face à la mer, l'homme observait le ressac qui se retirait lentement. Et au milieu de l'eau, sous les reflets de la lune, il y avait un homme. Un homme assis sur un rocher, torse nu, qui chantait.

Kankri ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, ne pouvait cesser d'écouter. Cela ne lui était pas permis. Quelque chose - sortilège, enchantement ? - figeait son corps, et le forçait à observer cette silhouette au milieu des flots, cette silhouette dont il pouvait deviner les yeux, plantés sur lui. Et qui chantait pour lui.

Kankri ne comprenait pas cette langue. Les mots employés lui étaient inconnus, mais ces mots lui parlaient.

_Viens. Rejoins-moi. Viens nager avec moi._

Alors Kankri retira ses vêtements, les uns après les autres. Il ignorait s'il le désirait, ou si on l'y contraignait. Mais Kankri n'avait jamais rien su. Il abandonna ses vêtements sur le bord de la plage et le vent sur sa peau nue le fit frissonner. Il fit un pas, et le sable s'écarta entre ses orteils. Mécaniquement, il en effectua d'autres, et la voûte de ses pieds rencontra l'eau. Elle était froide, mais c'était comme s'il ne le remarquait pas.

_Viens, viens. Approche-toi, enfonce-toi dans l'eau. Rejoins-moi._

Ses mollets étaient couverts d'eau désormais, et bientôt ses cuisses le furent aussi. L'homme sur le rocher se jeta à l'eau, et Kankri vit dans le prolongement de son buste une queue couvertes d'écailles violettes luisantes. Une sirène ? Il avait disparut sous les vagues, mais il l'entendait toujours chanter. Sa taille s'immergea à son tour et les coquillages déchiraient la peau de ses pieds. Mais la douleur était loin, étrangement loin. Comme si son corps et son esprit évoluaient sur des routes différentes.

_Viens. N'aies pas peur. Tu seras plus heureux avec moi. Approche-toi._

Lorsque l'eau atteignit ses épaules, la sirène était reparue. Elle était devant Kankri, et elle avait attrapé ses mains sous l'eau. Ses cheveux noirs étaient rejetés en arrière sur son crâne, mouillés et ses lèvres souriaient autour d'une cigarette délavée.

Depuis quand les sirènes fument-elles ?

Kankri pouvait le sentir chatouiller ses jambes de sa longue queue et ses mains tiraient sur les siennes. Pourquoi le tenait-il comme s'il pouvait s'en aller ? Il ne le souhaitait pas. Tout ce que Kankri voulait en cet instant, c'était le suivre, suivre sa voix alors qu'il chantait et que ses yeux violacés s'illuminaient.

_Tu y es presque. Quelques pas et tu ne souffriras plus. Je te le promets. _

L'eau recouvrit sa bouche, son nez, brûla ses yeux. La sirène lui souriait toujours. Même ici, au milieu des eaux froides et noires, sa voix était belle, claire. Et Kankri pouvait le voir, à travers ses yeux que le sel détruisait. Et jamais son chant ne se tut.

S'il avait cessé de chanter, peut-être Kankri se serait-il souvenu qu'il ne savait pas nager. Peut-être aurait-il réalisé qu'un homme ne peut respirer sous l'eau. Peut-être se serait-il rendu compte qu'il venait de s'offrir à la mort. Mais le chant de la sirène l'avait emporté. Et dans les ondulations argenté de l'eau marine, Kankri avait rendu son dernier soupir sans même comprendre qu'il mourrait. La sirène l'avait serré contre lui, avant de le tirer dans des fonds marins que les hommes n'exploraient pas.

Et alors que la lune atteignait sa place au-dessus de la Terre, il sortit des eaux le fantôme d'un oiseau, un oiseau fatigué mais libre. Un oiseau qui pouvait goûter au vent, et que plus rien ne retenait prisonnier. Un oiseau qui pouvait rejoindre le ciel, saluer le soleil, et voler.

Et les mouettes, elles, ne se moquaient plus.

* * *

PAYEZ MOI S'IL VOUS PLAIT JE VOUS AIME TOUS TELLEMENT.


End file.
